


【盾冬】Secret（PWP一发完）

by WalnutWS



Category: Captain America
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalnutWS/pseuds/WalnutWS
Summary: 巴基喊着史蒂夫的名字自慰被抓住了。





	【盾冬】Secret（PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 队詹普通大学生AU  
预警：双性，大量dirty talk，怀孕提及

所有人都知道巴基同史蒂夫是最要好的朋友。

巴基不会否认自己愿意和史蒂夫分享一切秘密，除了这一个——他和其他男孩子不同，在他两腿之间，有个不属于男性的器官。

史蒂夫从来都不知道这个器官的存在，也不会知道有多少回这里因他而湿润。 

在巴基青春期的第一个春梦里，他被金色头发的挚友按在床上凶狠地占有，一次又一次毫不犹豫地破开身下那个不应存在的甬道，他因疼痛抽泣，也因快感战栗着蜷起了趾头。然后他梦遗了，一个男孩子因为梦见自己被挚友强暴而梦遗。巴基有些难以置信地呆望着染上白浊的床单，胸腔里满满都是窒息感，他第一次意识到自己可能对史蒂夫抱有超出朋友的感情。要完蛋了，他有些脱力地跌回床上，拿被子捂住了通红的脸。

自那以后那个不曾使用过的小嘴就“活”了起来， 在史蒂夫揽上他肩头的时候，在史蒂夫运动后脱去被汗水浸湿的上衣的时候，在他盯着史蒂夫出神而后者也不经意地回过头来看他的时候，那粉嫩的两瓣都羞赧地湿润起来。

生理快感很容易拥有——巴基已经学会了如何取悦自己，他从来都不是个会亏待自己的人。但是每当他一下又一下地用小玩具插进自己下身湿漉漉的穴口，喘息着、颤抖着、尖声喊着“史蒂夫”的名字射出来的时候，总是会受到一股股的失落与罪恶感的冲击，他意淫了他最好的朋友。

他就这样在生理快感和心理罪恶的夹缝中游荡着，从没想过这一切会发生改变。

“所以如果我没有发现你就打算永远不告诉我？”史蒂夫把自己挤进巴基双腿之间，皱着眉，巴基说不好为什么史蒂夫这么生气。

他想合拢自己的双腿，一丝不挂的下体暴露在初秋的空气中有点冷，当然更多的是羞耻——他腿间那道缝刚才接受完主人的爱抚，两瓣因未发育完好而显得窄小的阴唇艳红得像是熟透的浆果，中间还留着一道合不拢的开口，一点点地向外吐着淫液。但是他没办法并拢腿，史蒂夫在察觉他的意图后双手握上了他的膝盖，死死地把他禁锢在了这个双腿大张的姿势。也许还更开了一点，他觉得腿根有点疼了。

“……我以为你该先为没有征得同意就进我房间道歉？”巴基放硬语气瞪着史蒂夫，努力想让史蒂夫感受到自己的愤怒，却不知道自己这副满脸通红，双眼还噙着不知道是因为害羞还是快感而产生的泪水的神情在史蒂夫眼里无异于娇嗔。

“那你呢？不应该为意淫自己的朋友道歉吗？”史蒂夫直视着巴基的眼睛，故意咬重了意淫两个字 ，满意地看到了巴基下身的瓣口瑟缩了一下，吐出了更多的淫液。

巴基愣住了，他完全没想到这种话会从一向正直老实的史蒂夫嘴里说出来，毕竟平时他才是最会说地那个，而现在他却一个字都吐不出来，确实是他理亏了。他只好心一横，咬牙说到：“反正你都看到了，你觉得我变态也好恶心也好，我都认了，现在请你离开这里，我不想继续恶心你。”

史蒂夫仍然是不动声色地皱着眉，心里其实不知道笑了多久——拜托，谁能在看到自己暗恋了很久的宝贝喊着自己的名字自慰之后不开心的，尤其是这个宝贝还不明不白地说些胡话。他那点坏心全上来了，忍不住想逗逗巴基：“ 我看你一点也不想让我走。”

“谁说…啊！” 巴基反驳的话还没说完，史蒂夫一手探向他下身，用手指轻夹住两片薄薄的阴唇拉扯，换来了巴基一声惊呼。

“你下面这张嘴说的，从刚刚我进来开始，它就在一直流口水。你看。”史蒂夫把使坏的手抬到巴基眼前张开，粘液拉扯出的银丝昭告着巴基身下那道肉缝是多么不知羞耻。

巴基正准备辩解这只是正常生理罢了，史蒂夫根本不给他开口机会——他毫不犹豫地把自己修长的中指插进了开合的小口，模仿阴茎抽插了起来，巴基的阴道比正常女性要紧窄，他几乎能清晰感受到膨大的指节。史蒂夫在指奸他，这个认知让巴基的下身比平时敏感了几倍，肩膀不自觉地随着挚友的动作耸动起来，嘴里除了吚吚呜呜地吐气说不出一句话来。

“怎么，一根指头就这么爽吗？刚刚自己玩的时候可不止，怎么没见你哼成这样？”

混蛋。巴基咬着下唇不说话，侧过脑袋不去看史蒂夫脸上调笑地神情，却还是让史蒂夫看到了他羞得湿润起来的绿眼睛。 

“每次玩自己都会喊我的名字吗？”史蒂夫又加入了两根手指，女穴因为已经被主人开拓过了三根手指一起抽插起来不困难，卧室里都是从巴基腿间传出的水声，“下面这么松，是被操多了？”

巴基咬着下唇把快要脱口而出的呻吟全吞进嘴里，皱着眉头做出一副难耐的表情，但下身不停配合着史蒂夫抽插动作收缩的通道和越流越多的水还是出卖了他，他根本爽得不行。 

“我的巴基哥哥平时不是挺会说的嘛，怎么现在光下面吵个不停，上面不出声了？”史蒂夫俯下身靠近巴基，用空闲的那只手掰过巴基的脸，让他直视着自己的眼睛。 “再不开口我就要把你操开口了。”他开始在温热的通道内胡乱冲撞，在碰到某一点后，巴基终于克制不住叫出声来。

“不要！别弄那里。”史蒂夫知道自己找到了，开始一次比一次用力地去戳那一点，换来巴基一声高过一声的呻吟：“停！史蒂夫…求求你…”巴基想用手去推史蒂夫，却被史蒂夫一手抓住两个手腕按到了头顶，想合拢腿也因为史蒂夫宽厚肩膀的阻挡而不能成功，只能像个婊子一样大张着腿被指奸，腰不停地扭动，像是要逃跑，又像是在迎合。

“你真应该对着镜子自慰，看看下面这张小嘴是怎么吸的。”仿佛是受到鼓舞，小穴狠狠瑟缩了一下作为回应。

“夸一句就爽了？你真是天生作婊子的料。”

“啊…啊…别说了史蒂夫 ！”巴基被史蒂夫侮辱性地语言逼出了泪水，他承受不住汹涌的快感，四肢又被禁锢找不到出口释放，只能用力地向后扬起脑袋，让唾液混着眼泪顺着下巴流到修长的脖颈上。

“为什么不让说？因为听到别人叫你婊子爽得受不了？”史蒂夫一边继续羞辱，一边加快了手上的力道和动作。

“史蒂夫！”巴基尖叫了一声，眼前一阵发白，他被史蒂夫的手指插到射了出来。他怔了好一会儿才回过神，然后意识到现在的情况还要更加糟糕，他的女穴潮吹了，一股股往外流着水，史蒂夫的手指都被浇得湿透了。

巴基从来没有这样过，大腿的肌肉根本不受控制，爽得直打颤，一点力气都使不上来，刚刚潮吹过的女穴一阵阵地收缩，敏感得不行，史蒂夫把手指抽出来都让他呻吟出了声。

他大脑一片混沌，当史蒂夫一把将他翻过身，手掌把他脑袋按进枕头里的时候他甚至都没反应过来要发生什么，直到史蒂夫托起他的腰让他抬起屁股一下子把刑具似的阴茎插到底，他终于清醒着叫了起来。

“巴基哥哥爽完了，现在到我了。”

这次不是做梦，他真的被他的挚友按着操了。 

刚刚才高潮过得穴道哪里经得住这么猛烈地操干，巴基根本控制不了声音，随着史蒂夫的抽插频率大声地呻吟着，眼泪把脑袋下的枕头打湿了一大片。

史蒂夫硬得要爆炸了。巴基的洞简直温暖狭窄得不可思议，仿佛有生命般紧紧攀附着他的阴茎，每当他快抽出来，小穴都会紧缩，像是不舍地挽留。

巴基在一次次抽插中终于失去了羞耻，开始摆动着腰肢和屁股迎合男人的动作。

“史蒂夫…慢一点…”他努力回过头，可怜兮兮地看向身后的人，想换来温柔一点的对待。

“我觉得你喜欢快一点。”史蒂夫并不理会他的请求，他拉过巴基的手，让他触摸吞吃自己下身的部位，“你看，我一变快它就开始发抖了。”

巴基因为射过一次而软下去的阴茎在操干中又慢慢地挺立了起来，他想伸手抚慰自己，却被史蒂夫拦了下来，史蒂夫扯下已经松开了的领带把巴基的双手捆到背后，“好婊子应该被操到射出来。” 

失去双臂的支撑，巴基彻底埋进了枕头里，几乎要窒息，缺氧感让他身体变得更敏感，阴茎传来一阵阵胀痛。他费力地歪过脑袋喘息，语气几乎快要哭出来：“不行的史蒂夫，摸摸它……求求你。”

史蒂夫仍旧不理会他的请求，一次次用力撞进身下的入口，仿佛要把两颗卵蛋也撞进去。

巴基就这么被快感折磨了二三十分钟，终于在觉得自己快要死掉了之前射了出来，他吚吚呜呜地说不出话，浑身一点力气都使不上来，要不是史蒂夫扶着他的腰，早被顶得趴进床垫了。 

“你看，你果然是我的好婊子，天生就应该挨操。”

巴基的洞开始因高潮而收缩，把史蒂夫的阴茎往外推搡，史蒂夫这回倒是体贴地放慢了动作，就着阴茎埋在身体里的动作把巴基翻了过来，他握住巴基大腿的双手能够感受到肌肉的一阵阵战栗。

“好女孩应该得到奖励。”他俯下身，开始舔饬轻咬巴基早已挺立的乳头，巴基惊恐地发现虽然他已经被操得快要感受不到下半身的存在，挚友却仍然没有要射的意思。

“你在想什么？”巴基的愣神让史蒂夫感到不满，他用力地揪了一下受到冷落地另一边乳头，成功收获了巴基的小声哭叫。

巴基这下是彻底不再羞赧了，都被操射了，还有什么不好意思的？他几乎是破釜沉舟地睁着那双小狗似的无辜大眼睛望着史蒂夫开口：“我在想你到底什么时候射进来给我，我想要。”他能感受到这句话让史蒂夫的阴茎在他的通道里又胀大了一圈，涨得他有些难受。

“射进去你会怀孕吗？”史蒂夫又开始挺腰操动，双手把巴基相对男性来说比较丰满地双乳揉捏成各种形状，“怀孕了我也要继续操你，那时候你挺着大肚子动都动不了，只能被我操到喷出奶来。”

实在是太过了。

在巴基觉得自己要被操死在床上时，史蒂夫终于按着他的腰射了出来，温热地精液一股股浇在阴道壁上，让巴基难耐地挺了挺腰。

史蒂夫等阴茎疲软下去才从小穴退出来，一直被堵在阴道里的精液这才从被肏得红肿的穴口往外流。

“如果这次怀孕了怎么办？”史蒂夫的发问让软趴趴地倒在床上恢复体力地巴基心里一凉。

“怀孕了我会自己去打掉，就不劳你担心了。”他推开史蒂夫还扒着他大腿的手，支撑着从床上坐起来，体位的改变让小穴里流出了更多地精液，巴基开始后知后觉地脸红。 

“不要打掉。”史蒂夫握上了巴基放在身侧地手，“我想让你给我生孩子。”

巴基愣住了，一时之间不知道挚友是什么意思。史蒂夫看着他通红的眼圈终于不忍心再继续逗他。

他俯身轻吻了巴基湿漉漉地双眼，然后一路向下，到鼻梁、鼻尖，最后轻贴在双唇上不再有进一步动作，“我爱你，巴基。”他低声说。

巴基眼睛都忘了眨，傻愣愣地问：“你说什么？”

“我说，”史蒂夫被巴基的模样逗笑了，恋恋不舍地离开他的唇瓣，用那双蓝眼睛坚定地望着巴基，一个字一个字地说到：“我说我爱你，从很久很久以前开始，久到我自己都不知道是什么时候了。”

=END=


End file.
